New World, New Life
by just-a-regular-otaku
Summary: Lily is you average fourteen year old, she enjoys gaming, anime and manga. On an average day, she gets a not-so-average text asking what she'd wish for. She wants to got to the One Piece world, what will happen when she texts back?
1. The Wish

**I do not own One Piece or any of the other copyrighted things mentioned here. One Piece is the property of the amazing Eiichiro Oda and if it was mine, it would be terrible.**

**Eventual spoilers for the Marineford War.**

* * *

"Go burn in a bush!" I yelled as the cultists shot at me, aiming to kill. Crap, I was out of ammo for my pistol and none of my other weapons wre too good for close combat.

Sighing, I pulled my customised rifle out. It would have to do 'til I had a chance to loot the bodies.

Fighting my way through, I gunned down all the men in the area. I quickly checked that there was no more _living_ bodies around, I looted my kills and reloaded my trusty pistol.

I loved the exhilaration of a fight.

A bigwig samurai guy came out with an entourage of cultists to work on gunning me down while he had me distracted. More than a little unfair, in my humble opinion.

I set to work, dodging the bullets and using my climbing axe to melee anyone who got close enough. I hid behind cover, regaining my wits for a second, before dive-bombing out and nailing some grunt in the eye. Blood and gore sprayed out of the orifice.

I wiped the remains of the eye off of my axe, trying to ignore the ick-factor and just get on with it.

Mouth open in a silent scream, the man keeled over, dead to the world. I scrambled past him to move onto others.

I pulled out my baby, the semi-automatic pistol, and fired a quick succession of bullets into most of the gunmen. Good idea, but I lost a lot of precious ammo. Damn.

I melee'd the last of the grunts, being careful to avoid the samurai with the shield, before taking another short breather and reloading my pistol behind the cover in case any more came out.

Again, I leapt out and took my axe. I scrambled and rolled on the floor to dodge his attacks. Scrambling for cover, I imagined a sick grin on his face. After I recovered I ran at him, waiting for the full-body shield to move, leaving him open, in the barrage of attacks.

Finally, the perfect moment arrived and I swung my climbing axe, momentum digging it deep inside his stomach, before pulling it out and shoving it inside the gap on his helmet. Satisfied he was dead, I withdrew my axe, taking in the sight of his intestines grossly peeking through his clotheing and the fountain of blood that had sputtered from his face.

He had most likely gotten brained by his own nose. I stood back and, once more, absorbed the sight, puddles of blood painted random splashes of red on the concrete, corpses littered the ground and empty bullet casings were scattered about.

Remorselessly, I looted the bodies of my dead foes. I'd finally got all the ammo I could carry for my guns and my quiver was full of arrows.

I went off to explore the area and get more swee-

"Honey, your tea's ready!" My mother shouted.

"I'll just save and come off." I yelled back, not showing how disappointed I was at having to get off my Xbox. Just as I was getting immersed as well.

So I did as I said I would, though I was sad to come off and leave Lara to raid tombs by herself. It was the closest I'd get to a real fight. Mum wouldn't even let me go to aikido lessons for a while because you use katana and the like at times.

Aikido.

The martial art where you focus on not letting your assailant getting hurt when your fighting. As well as yourself, obviously. That'd be really stupid; a martial art where you made sure whoever was attacking you was safe, but not yourself.

anyway, it's not like I'd be learning ninjutsu or anything. Even if I would enjoy being a shinobi. And the weapons.

N- not like I'm o- obsessed w- with weapons or anything like th- that, haha.

I'm a terrible liar, aren't I?

Sigh.

If I had a katana - shaddup, I really want one - I don't know what I'd call it. Probably something to do with dragons. Draco . . . no, that's too much like Malfoy. I don't know, I'd call it something draconic. If I got the one I want, that is. It's got a red scabbard with golden patterns on it and the handle has red string covering it in a rhombus pattern. The guard is gold - real gold - with a Chinese dragon circling the dragon's head has it's mouth open, ready to spew some flames. The blade is composed of the best metals, folded in the way when there's, like, seven layers. A girl can dream of these things, right?

"Hurry up, Lily!" Mum yelled. I ran to the kitchen to eat the yummy, yummy food I could. I wondered what it would be. Pasta or pizza, curry or soup, itame or ramen . . . yasai itame . . . yum . . . Japanese food is always perfect.

Scratch that, most Japanese anythings are perfect.

Like anime and manga. I have ranted for hours about how perfect anime and manga are before. And zen gardens are pretty awesome too. The music that I've heard is (mostly) good. The martial arts are cool too, especially the ones that involve weaponry. Speaking of weaponry, Japanese weaponry is awesome.

Sigh.

I need to get over my weapon obsession. Really, though, they made weapons out of, like, gardening tools.

I just love Japan.

Like how that girl really loves cats and wants to hug them all (pokemon, gotta hug 'em all!), but she can't and nearly cries.

Yeah, like that. Just . . . not so stupid. I'm not that stupid. Until someone can get me to fangirl.

Don't make me fangirl, world. It would be your end.

"There you go." Mum smiled down at me, placing a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce in front of me, breaking me reverie.

It smelt so tasty. Yum. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" I grinned.

I loved annoying people by saying stuff in foreign languages. They never have any idea what I'm saying and think that I'm insulting them. To be honest, most of the time I am.

Mum sat down across from me with her own bowl of pasta.

I smiled. "Itadakimasu!" With that, I dug in with gusto. "Mmm, yum_my!"_

"Finally," said mum. "I was beginning to wonder when you begin using your own language."

See, it works. They don't always show it 'til it's over, but it actually annoys them.

"But _mum!"_ I moaned, "I'm such an otaku, I might as well be Asian . . . Maybe I'm an . . . honorary Asian . . . ? Yeah, I think that just sounds like a nice way of saying weaboo . . ." Don't laugh at my awkwardness.

I will kill anyone who laughs at my awkwardness.

Mum laughed with me - I'll have to kill her later, haha - and we had small talk throughout the rest of tea.

"Woo . . . that as tasty . . ." I sighed. "Make it again sometime, please . . . Anyway, I'm off, I need to catch up with the One Piece anime." No, really, I'm, like, two hundred episodes behind.

Mum's face went mock crestfallen, "Aw, does that my daughter's not gonna talk to me, that's_ totally_ not like you at all'."

Her sarcasm was well placed, actually. I hardly ever spend quality time with my relatives. I should fix that. I don't not spend time around my mum because she's not cool or anything like that. My mum's actually kickass. There was this one time she found a woman kissing my step-dad and he was pushing her away, although it looked like he was touching her boobs, but mum knew he wasn't the type to cheat, so you know what she did? She grabbed the bitch by the hair and cut it.

I mentally shrugged that line of thought off and laughed, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" (I wasn't gonna come out my room today.)

I ran up the stairs of my two story house, past the dragon's den - you don't get out of my brother's room alive (true story!) - and into my own room.

My room was painted a rich, wine red, but you could hardly see the colour beneath the myriad of posters, wall scrolls, drawings and paintings. The subject of the aforementioned wall decorations ranged from anime and manga to landscapes to video games to people and so on and so forth. I even had a poster that said 'Join the dark side, We have cookies' above a picture of said tray bake.

I had a double bed, the pillows and duvet in colours that complemented the room. There was two bookshelves, one housed my anime and manga, the other, the rest of my books, DVDs and some - okay, a lot of - video games. I had a low table that held my consoles, music stuffs and TV in front of a fluffy rug.

I didn't have a carpet, but dark chocolate coloured wooden floorboards. There was a bean bag and cushions scattered here and there as well as my desk and chair where I do my art. I also had drawers in which I kept art supplies and random junk and a closet with all my vlothes in it.

It was my sanctuary, somewhere I could be myself and not worry about judgmental stares. Somewhere I belonged. It was, without a doubt, my favourite place in this world.

I got out my laptop, went on a fanfiction site and checked all my favoutite stories for updates. I really wished I could go to One Piece like in the fanfictions, evenif it would make my body go into a comatose state.

Once I'd finished with that, I went on my favourite anime site and lost myself (I'm worse than Zoro in these situations) in the life of Monkey D. Luffy.

A couple of hours later my phone vibrated in my pocket; a text.

_What would you wish for?_

_-Unknown, 11:10 pm_

I laughed, this would probably be a prank or a company advertising something, but I was jus thinking about thta before! Coincidence or what?

Wouldn't hurt to answer. No, I will never . that a part of me did it because I wanted to chase adventure. Nope, no way. ride would kill me before thta. Damned pride.

I typed in my answer.

_To go to the One Piece world when Ace and Luffy are still kids and grow up with and change some things that I don't think should happened. And make my own nakama at sea and die with those I love. Red hair is also cool._

_-Sent 11:11 pm_

I grinned wistfully at my phone; that would be the best. An imagined life of mine.

My phone buzzed again. Woe, consistent for a prank calle- texter.

_Pack your bags tonight :)_

_-Unknown, 11:11 pm_

I laughed at that; it would be impossible for them to take me there. It wouldn't hurt to pack a bag though.

I decided to do it for fun. Yes, fun. _Totally_ not my wishful thinking about having adventures in One Piece, totally not. Not like it would actually happen.

Wishes at eleven eleven don't come true. Not even if you're eleven (which I'm not), haha.

I pulled out a long-since-forgotten TokiDoki bag from my cupboard and packed some clothes. I got some long-lasting food and- fine, I got sweets and soft drinks that I'd been hording for midnight snacks. Then I packed some of my better art supplies, my charged phone, headphones and earbuds and toiletries. My bag was full, but it was surprising it could even fit all that, it was almost like it had had an undetectable extension charm cast on it.

I put the bag on my shoulders to check it was still comfy and it fitted fine. God, I love TokiDoki. I even haave really awesome TokiDoki snapback. It's got a picture of a geisha in a pose with her fan and there's a really cool atmosphere to it. It's in dark colours. It's really nice.

I was in denial of the fact that I was actively trying to go to another world.

A world with crazy strong monsters - and people - that could easily kill me. Meh, at least it'd be an interesting learning experience.

As soon as I sat back down on my bed I fell asleep. It was as if I'd suddenly developed narcolepsy. My last thought as I drifted into unconsciousness was th at this was either really good, or really bad.

* * *

**Haiii! This is the first fanfiction I wrote and published online - well, not this time, but it was the first thing I put on Wattpad. It was what gave me confidence to write more and what got me my first internet friend. This version has been much revised. The original is on Wattpad under the same name, but has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes as well as being slightly different. If you want to read ahead on Wattpad, go ahead.**

** I was inspired to write this by all the OC falls into One Piece fanfictions I'd read and the fact that I _really _wanted to change the outcome of the Marineford War. That doesn't mean it's gonna be like the first act of Homestuck when no one dies, that would be extremely unrealistic and it would ruin the story. So, just to clarify, some people who die canonically won't and some will. Some people who _don't _die in canon might, I haven't decided. That said, it won't be a completely death-dominated fic.  
**

_**Aikido**_**- a Japanese martial art that focuses on being faster than the opponent to defeat them, but also protecting them from pain. It is often translated as 'the way of unifying (with) life energy' or 'the way of harmonious spirit'.**

_**Katana**_**- a traditional Japanese sword samurai used. It has a curved blade and must be treated with respect. Zoro uses katana.**

_**Ninjutsu**_**- the martial art ninja use.**

**_Shinobi _- ninja.  
**

_**Itame**_**- Japanese dish made of noodles in a soup with vegetables and either tofu or meat.**

_**Ramen**_**- Japanese dish. Naruto (from Naruto, duh) loves it.**

_**Yasai itame **_**- vegetarian itame served with tofu.**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**- thank you very much.**

_**Itadakimasu**_**- thank you for the meal.**

_**Otaku**_**- in Japan it means a social reject who spends all their time obsessing over something and never leaves their home, but western countries have adopted the phrase but changed the meaning to someone who really likes anime or manga.**

_**Weaboo**_**- a non-Japanese person who acts Japanese and knows a scary amount about Japanese culture. They pretend as if they are Japanese almost. Not to be mistaken with otaku.**

******TokiDoki - Japanese brand that sells bags, hats, clothes, accessories, skateboards, phone/tablet cases, headphones, stationary and some other stuff like that**

**I will probably update this as often as I can with a shared laptop and a brother who hogs it, as well as being in high school and bombarded with homework, until I've got to the same point as it's at on WP, at which point the updates will probably be a lot slower. But it will actually be the summer holidays soon, so maybe the updates will be pretty frequent - for me - for a while.  
**

**Ja ne~ :)**


	2. Toto, We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**Yo, minna! I finally managed to pull the laptop away from my bro *fist pump* . . . this might be the apocalypse . . . my bro never lets me have the laptop. Unless my mum makes him. It's sad that I have to resort to that. But, this time, it's different. My . . . father . . . has come down from London to visit. Needless to say, we don't get on. I'm pretty sure not many would get on with him anymore. Bleh, personal issues . . . baby half-brothers, cheating, that kinda thing.**

**Reviews:**

**¡****¡ILurvePancakes!**: Thank you, first reviewer! XD And I know! Our mysterious texter is sooo creepy. I don't even know why Lily would reply. Probably 'cause she's stupid enough to respond to creepy texts, saying personal things, lol.

**madcat1 (guest): HERMAN! Friend~ I love friends~ *does tiki dance, flailing arms stupidly* Of course I'll continue it on Wattpad, I still need to hypnotise everyone into being my friend with subliminal messages before I do that on FanFiction, baka! ...Maybe I should've kept quiet about that plot...**

**Animelover1745: Thank you!**

**Music-chan loves anime: I have a new friend! My plans for internet domination are going so well! Thanks~**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed, you're all awesome!**

* * *

I _had_ to be dreaming. There was no way _this_ . . . thing was real. To be honest, a dream is a logical deduction, I mean, I know I have an over-active imagination, but I didn't think that my first lucid dream would be so crazy. I believed it was the wish I'd made prior to falling asleep that made my mind so wacky after that thought.

Yeah, that was probably why I was falling over what seemed to be an endless stretch of deep blue, dropping at faster speeds than I could have hoped to run in PE. Not that I'm in any way good at any sports that don't involve fighting or aren't necessary for my survival. Like that time I accidentally pissed off that crazy old lady. I swear she was strong enough to lift a freakin' car. God, she chased me for hours on end while I shouted apologies for knocking over her collection of garden gnomes. It wasn't even deliberate or anything. Some people!

One heck - achievement got! Replaced 'hell' with 'heck - of a view here. My beautiful, cerulean blue, dreamscape. Ah, just like a lovely, calm, East Blue stretch of sea. Oh, god, I sound way out of character here. I guess my inner-poet just emerges at the weirdest of times.

I spotted a random bird next to me. Maybe it was related to Marco. Or Doflamingo, but that's too scary of a thought. I mean, a distant cousin of Doflamingo is still a cousin of Doflamingo.

I decided it didn't matter. To hell with it _was_ one of my favourite expressions for a reason. "Oh, hey dude! Any idea where I am?" I asked my androgynous avian friend. "Wait! Don't leave me! Aren't we friends?!" I yelped. It's official, I guess. I'm insane. I look it, act it and now even talk it. But then people say that insane people never doubt their sanity, so maybe I'm the sanest of us all. I cut off that thought chain before I could give myself a headache.

Oh damn, it was lonely without Bobette . . . or was it Bobina . . .? Or did I even christen my evil underling . . . no . . .

"I now declare that random-ass bird . . . Bobettina . . ." I muttered, not guilty in the least that I was mean enough to call an innocent bird Bobettina.

But Bobettina was awesome before . . . she . . . he . . . this was why I named the bird a gender neutral name. Anyway, Bobettina can even fly. Which, to be honest, shouldn't be at all surprising, since flying is an extremely avian thing. I mean, it's not like it wasn't a bird.

But this might be the weirdest dream I have had the non-pleasure of having.

Weirder than my almost lucid, half-awake, sleep paralysis dream. That's saying something. Basically, I couldn't move and there was a man-made fire raging outside. I could hear _disturbingly_ familiar laughter in front of the crackling. My phone alarm chose that fantastic moment to start buzzing and I noticed the feeling of the wall touching my head. Then I heard the men who shouldn't exist break into my house. My room door opened and through my frozen open eyes, I saw Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law. They started arguing for ages then I felt a hand tap my shoulder and that startled me awake and stopped the paralysis. I turned around and instead of the Surgeon of Death, my mother was standing over my bed. That was the last time I took my dreams too seriously. Still, I'd found it harder and harder to separate dream from reality as they seemed to overlap more and more. I mean, then my phone alarm was really ringing and my head _was _against the wall.

Speaking of dreams, I noticed that the water was a lot closer than last time I checked. But there was a speck resembling a boat getting larger by the second. It was duly noted that this was gonna hurt like a bitch.

In a moment of panic, I did the same as any sane person would. "HELP MEEEEEE~"

I observed the ship fly past me in a blur of warms reds and comforting browns. I felt almost detached by the time my fragile body landed in the icy cold water.

I caught glimpse of an oddly familiar face, which was odd in itself since I know approximately zero sailors who aren't fictional. Before I could check who it was, my world turned to grey for the second for second time in what seemed like minutes.

* * *

_". . ."_ Fuzzy voices bounced through a major headache in a manner that just stopped me from hearing what they said.

_". . ." _I strained my ears wildly before attempting to open my heavy eyes. I honestly felt like my eyelids were stuffed with lead - or something heavier.

"Nē, anata wa kanojo ga sugu ni mewosamasudarou to omoimasu ka?" Another oddly familiar thing, this time a voice said. It was odd because the only Japanese voices I'd recognise belong to voice actors for anime. It's not like there are exactly a lot of Japanese kids where I live in rural Scotland. Actually, I've never seen a Japanese person in the 'city' where I live. I would definitely recognise Hiroshi Kamiya's voice, though, so it wasn't him. I wish I knew I what they were saying beyond 'Hey, do you think' then something about a girl, who is probably me.

On the previous subject of Hiroshi Kamiya, I do find it slightly odd that he's in so many BL CDs. And don't start thinking that I listen to to stuff like that, it was on his Wikipedia page. But he is in so, _so_ many CDs. I mean, there was an entire section devoted to BL CDs. And it was chock-a-block full, believe it . . . it's not just me who thinks I sound like Naruto her, is it?

Oh, yeah, I also found out he did the voices of my favourite characters in three different anime. Mephisto Pheles, Levi Ackerman and Trafalgar Law. Well, Law was only my favourite character after Ace died - excuse me while I assume foetal position and cry about the unfairness of life -, 'cause face it, everyone loves the creepy doctor. He was even on Pokemon and Final Fantasy. Hiroshi Kamiya cannot be described as anything other than legend. It'd be impossible to fault his acting career. Damn, perfect people like him are too perfect to be natural.

Still, none of that compares to the fact that Eustass Kidd's voice actor also plays _Kazehaya Shota_ from Kimi ni Todoke. Or that Luffy's voice actress is a fifty-nine year old woman. That shocked my my friend away from One Piece for a month. She never was the same after that.

This time when I tried opening my eyes, it worked.

I - weirdly enough - wasn't that shocked to see Akagami no Shanks - with both arms - and Benn Beckman next to my bed when I woke up. I was convinced it was either a beautiful dream or a fanciful hallucination.

Well, I guess that I'm no longer freaked out by waking up in weird places. After waking up on a nurses lap in the hospital bathrooms - I _had_ just fainted - it just seemed normal. Maybe I was pumped full of morphine like the last time and that's why there was a Yonkō and his first mate next to me. Morphine does go with waking up in stupid places, I guess. Well, it might have been a bit soon to stand after breaking my pelvis, but it's not like I'd just pee in the hospital bed or anything.

Still, it sounds super-creepy like this. I woke up on a nurses lap in a toilet stall after I blacked out. Ah, at least I know it was normal.

"Yo, kodomo. Ogenkidesuka? Nin'i no yoriyoi kanjidesu ka? Anata wa zutto sora kara ochinakatta . . ." The red haired pirate captain said as I sat up, slowly so I wouldn't get too dizzy. I had no idea what the hell he was saying. It struck me as odd that I was dreaming fluent Japanese, but the subconscious mind is an amazing thing at times.

I desperately tried to remeber how to ask someone to speak in English. I wasn't even sure if that would be possible. For English to exist in the dream, that is. Oh! That was how. "Eigo de hanashite kudasai . . . Atashi wa nihongo ga amari wakaranai . . ."

I could remember forcing this phrase into my brain, just in case it was needed. It came in handy.

They looked shocked at that revelation. So there was no English language in my dream. Japanese was probably the only living language. A bt of French and Spanish for attack names, but they would probably be dead languages. Well, there would obviously also be animal. How else would Chopper communicate with other animals?

I'm not even going to mention the Apis arc. It was my least favourite filler arc.

"E? ! Hontōni?" Shanks asked - well, yelled would be a more accurate description.

"Un." I responded in a a clipped tone. One word responses were easy enough for me and I had no problems translating. That was pretty surprising.

"Onamae wa?" The marksman asked, sounding a lot, _lot_ calmer than his captain.

I was nearly sure he just asked my name. 'Nearly' being the keyword. "Atashi namae no Lilydesu . . ." I mumbled unsure of my broken Japanese.

"Nan-saidesu ka?" I hadn't heard that in anime enough to learn what it meant. My mind felt like it was blanker than an empty sketch pad. God, I hate empty sketch pads. They just feel inherently wrong until they have countless drawings all over them.

I must have looked clueless enough for Benn to take pity on me, because he held up his fingers, saying "Nana? Hachi? Kyuu?" and holding up the correct number of fingers for the number.

For a second I couldn't make sense of what he was doing, but then I realised he was asking my age. I was surprised by the low numbers. Seven, eight and nine. I mean, I _am_ small for a fourteen year old, but that's younger than anyone had ever thought I was. It had always been more like twelve. I still had trouble getting into movies rated anything above PG, embarrassingly enough. I looked at my hands, not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed that he thought I was so young.

I blinked in shock and rubbed my eyes like it would change what I'd seen. My hands were way smaller than they used to be. They were more appropriately sized for an eight year old me. I wished this wasn't what it appeared. I had apparently de-aged myself in my mind. To an eight year old. Man, this was a crazy dream. I'm talking to two of the most awesome pirates ever and they're using Japanese to speak . . . Maybe I'll master Japanese in my sleep!

Like that Croatian girl who was in a . . . car . . . accident, I think. Well, she mastered German, not Japanese, but that's beside the point. What happened was she was studying German before her accident then she fell into a coma and when she woke up at the hospital, she could speak fluent German and didn't understand a word of Croatian. She didn't even know much German beforehand. But then she didn't have a clue what her own parents were saying, so maybe that method isn't the best.

Yeah, I'll just stick to English.

I decided to just go with what they were saying, it would be easier than trying to explain what actually happened. "Hachi. Atashi wa hachi."

I realised how _sad_ I would be once this dream ends. I thought that once I wake up, I'd end up trying to sleep for hours just to dream like this again. Or maybe try to _not_ sleep, to run away from the unattainable. I hoped I wouldn't have draining dreams like this every night; sleep might come, but not rest. The other drawback would be forgetting which world is reality. It's happened to others, and I never wanted to experience that horror.

I wondered where we were going. Maybe Fuusha Village, maybe somewhere else. Maybe Zoro's island or Cocoyashi. Maybe we were going to Syrup Village so Yassop could see Ussop. I really wanted to see chibi Straw Hats.

A random pirate ran into the room - which looked like an infirmary - and said something. I was pretty sure he said something about Fuusha.

"Fuusha . . .?" I half-muttered, not quite meaning to say it out loud. Well, I just needed confirmation that I would meet my heroes as children. Not that they weren't impressive, but they weren't so profound. Well, Luffy isn't well known for being profound, but he has his moments. Mostly when a nakama of his has been mistreated.

"Un, Fuusha Mura." Benn replied curtly.

"Dōn shima" I asked, receiving a head-nod in reply. "Gurei Tāminaru?" My expression turned disgusted as I thought of the way nobles treated the 'trash', acting like it was their own fault they aren't rich. I was already sure we were where I thought we were, I just wanted to know if Benn and Shanks knew of the horrors of Goa.

I watched carefully for their reactions. Shanks' eyes darkened. So he _was_ aware. His straw hat shadowed his eyes dangerously, making his previously jovial looking face sharp and intimidating. I'm pretty sure he accidentally activated his Conquerors Haki.

"Haoshoku no Haki . . .?" I whispered, wanting to be sure I hadn't just imagined it.

The captain and first mate looked shocked, eyes widening comically. Shanks pointed at me and said . . . something . . .

"Haishoku no Haki?" Benn asked, gesturing at me. So Shanks had asked me if I had it. I shrugged, not knowing if me having Haki was even possible. It wasn't like it was even easy to get into a situation in which you would need Haki. Still, this dream was too realistic. Everything was detailed, shadows were the shape they should be, and Shanks' Haki felt _far_ too real. Like it honestly felt real.

Shanks and Benn shared a look - y'know, _the_ look when adults are trying to hide something - and left, but Shanks had to ruffle my hair as he went. My awesome - probably messy - hair. And he had the nerve to _laugh_ at my scowl as he did so. Can't people just _not ruffle my hair?! _It's so annoying! There was this time when I'd spent literally hours perfecting my hair and then someone came along and ruffled, _ruining_ my masterpiece! I'm not even a girly girl, I never bother to do my hair nicely, but the one time I did . . . I hate people.

I made myself forget about it. It was a chance to explore what my mind thought would be inside the ship Shanks had before Red Force. I wondered what it was called, they never did say in the anime or manga, just that his next ship was called Red Force.

I surveyed the room I was situated in. Beds lined one wall, there was an office/examination area in a corner that had curtains for privacy, the spare space was taken up with medical equipment. I hopped off the bed I'd been resting on and looked at my reflection through the mirror at the office. I was indeed eight again in my dream world. And my dream gave me red hair! Just like I texted to that random person. Actually, I really regret that. They could have been any old weirdo. I admired the new look for a few minutes before looking at the rest of the stuff in the office, stethoscopes, a few scalpels, a pair of glasses, paperwork, drawers and a spinny chair.

. . .

Well, I did look the part, there was no reason for me to not _act_ like an eight year old. Sure, it is atypical of an eight year old to have the same spark of knowledge and understanding I currently held in my eyes, but that's not the important. I pulled the chair away from the desk, preparing to practice chair racing, but I was distracted by what was behind the chair. It was my TokiDoki bag! And it was somehow dry as well . . . exactly how long was I unconscious?

Speaking of being dry, I fell in the sea and I'm not even slightly wet. I looked down at myself. I _was_ wearing my clothes, but not the ones I came in. They were also chibi sized.

The thought of someone else changing while I was unconscious my clothes was creepy. It sent shivers down my spine. Even that didn't happen in hospital, but I guess there wasn't the risk of getting hypothermia then. The closest thing that happened to getting my clothes was when I was fallen on by a horse and they had to cut my jodhpurs off to check my leg. Jodhpurs are too obviously tight to take off when there's a possible broken bone and your legs are swollen. I was still conscious, though. I'm actually pretty proud of that. I didn't cry once, either. Well, I did end up pumped full of painkillers, but I didn't cry before that either. I guess my endorphins kept the pain at bay. That and the fact that I felt _so_ close to losing consciousness.

It was extremely sore. I was jumping and the horse I was spooked and reared at a particularly bright jump. The first time she reared I was fine, but after that she went too far back and my weight got knocked out of center. I'm pretty sure my stirrups pulled the horse with me. I was pretty lucky to only break a few bones. That sounds stupid; lucky to break a few bones, lucky a horse fell on me. I have the weirdest luck, something really bad will happen to me, but then I'll get off lightly, or I'll swear really badly at school and a teacher walks by at that exact moment, but they'll go temporarily deaf. Normally in the latter situation the teacher is either the deputy head or headteacher. Whenever I get ill or have some kind of accident, I'll heal _really_ quickly - unless it's not serious. Then if I had a really terrible headache or stomachache, people would think I was skiving school.

Wow, my thoughts got really off subject.

I checked the contents of my bag, hoping my phone was amongst them. Luckily, it was. I'd probably suffer from withdrawals if it wasn't. The saddest part of that is that it's true. Genuinely true. I'd get _extremely_ bored, start doing handstands for longer than I can hold - which is literally no time at all, since I can't do handstands - and bouncing off the walls. And there wouldn't even be any music to bounce off the walls to.

I rifled through the rest of my belongings. My geisha snapback that I thought I'd lost was in it - that probably meant I'd left it in my bag in real life -, my Beat earphones, TokiDoki headphones - they exist -, some of my favourite clothes in eight year old size, sweets. Dr. Pepper and my books, anime and manga were on my phone.

I took a minute to thank my mind for supplying such an awesome dream, and all before nicking two scalpels and hiding them in my bag, wrapped in a hoodie.

My phone buzzed. A text. I briefly wondered if it was using the same signal as Den Den Mushi do, before reading the message.

_Hope you enjoy your wish, sweatheart. Don't forget what you said you'd do in the future. I am the one who granted this wish, I could always reverse it. Oh, by the way, it's not a dream, don't delude yourself._

_-Unknown, 3:00 pm_

My blood ran cold. That text was too . . . threatening for an innocent, happy dream. And the way it said that this wasn't a dream. I'd heard that dreams never go past the point where the dreamer thinks 'this is a dream'. I wondered briefly whether or not I was going insane before I pinched myself. This was the last test. After all, who's heard of dreams where you're able to feel pain?

"Youch!"

* * *

**That was a long chapter! Luckily, my bro has let me have the laptop - with no arguments - for the last three days, only asking for it in the evening . . . *shivers* I'm still not convinced it's not the apocalypse . . .  
**

**The thing with the hospital and horse happened to me in real life, but I only broke my pelvis and I wasn't doing anything cool like jumping, I was just trying to get the horse to walk forward to my pony club lesson. It failed spectacularly. The funny thing is that my friends from out of my town had heard about me before they met me in high school, since someone who went to pony club with me mentioned it to them. I don't ride any more . . . I _did _go back, but it was never as fun, I just got out of the habit.**

**This chapter was tons of fun to rewrite, it wasn't _terrible_ before, but it wasn't that great. It's weird to see how much my writing has improved just a few months since I started writing fanfictions. God, I used to be an awful writer . . . I remember the days before I published anything and it was so sucky, it was embarrassing just to read OTL . . .**

**Nē, anata wa kanojo ga sugu ni mewosamasudarou to omoimasu ka? - Hey, do you think she'll wake up soon?  
**

**Yo, kodomo. Ogenkidesuka? Nin'i no yoriyoi kanjidesu ka? Anata wa zutto sora kara ochinakatta . . . - Yo, kid. How are you? Feeling any better? You did fall all the way from the sky . . .  
**

**Eigo de hanashite kudasai . . . Atashi wa nihongo ga amari wakaranai . . . - Please speak in English . . . I don't know much Japanese . . .  
**

**E?! Hontōni? - Eh?! Really?  
**

**Un - yeah**

**Onamae wa? - What's your name?  
**

**Atashi namae no Lilydesu . . . - My name is Lily . . .**

**Nan-saidesu ka? - How old are you?  
**

**Nana? Hachi? Kyuu? - Seven? Eight? Nine?**

**Hachi. Atashi wa hachi. - Eight. I'm eight.**

**Chibi - runt/tiny**

**Nakama - comrade, friend, pirates refer to other pirates in their crew as nakama**

**Fuusha mura. - Fuusha Village.**

**Dōn shima - Dawn Island  
**

**Gurei Tāminaru - Gray Terminal  
**

**Haoshoku no Haki - Conquerors' Haki**

******Jodhpurs - trousers that you wear to go horseback riding**

**TokiDoki - Japanese brand that sells bags, hats, clothes, accessories, skateboards, phone/tablet cases, headphones, stationary and some other stuff like that.**

**Geisha - traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses and whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music, dance and games. Izo wears traditional geisha clothes and hairstyle.**

**I was using Google Translate for the translations, so they might not be right. I anyone spots any mistakes, point them out and I'll fix them.**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
